A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright protection. The copyright owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent and Trademark Office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright rights whatsoever.
1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to heat exchangers, and in particular to a heat exchanger suitable for cooling of hot fluids in the vicinity of a water source for carrying away the exchanged heat. Even more specifically, the present invention provides a heat exchanger configuration, structure, and mounting system that can be used in conjunction with industrial, office, retail, residential or other spaces in or near waterfronts where cooling towers or other outdoor heat exchangers are not acceptable or unpermitted.
2. Discussion of Background
Heat exchangers are generally known for devices such as industrial cooling for hot fluids, air conditioning systems, and other uses. Heat exchangers vary in size and configuration from heat sinks used in electronic devices, to automotive radiators, to large cooling towers typically installed on or near office buildings or industrial rooftops.
Heat sinks for electronic devices generally take the form of a number of raised surfaces such as fins. A fan may be mounted on or near the fins to increase circulation that carries away the heat. Automotive radiators typically employ a serpentine tube having cooling fins attached.
Cooling towers for air conditioning and other systems generally employ either a serpentine or vertically coiled set of tubes and a fan for forcing circulating air over the tubes to exchange and carry away the heat. For example, each of U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,353, Shirashi et al, U.S. Pat. No. 3,782,451, Cates, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,964,977, Komiya et al, show one or more arrangements of known cooling towers.
These cooling towers, while generally efficient, do have a variety of operating costs, including costs for maintaining a circulation flow of the hot fluid through the heat exchange tubing. A fan is also generally required to maintain air flow, also increased electricity costs of operating the cooling tower.
Other types of heat exchangers for specific industrial purposes are also known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 735,449 teach a jacketed heat exchangers to affect temperature on hydrocarbons recovered from a well. U.S. Pat. No. 2,193,309 teaches a heat exchanger system for warming high pressure gas wells, so as to the prevent formation of snow, ice particles or frozen articles.
Heat exchangers incorporating an array of tubes to form a bundle configuration is taught to some extent in U.S. Pat. No. 1,913,573 for a Radiator.
The marine environment is a harsh setting for deployment of mechanical or other systems, but provides a pool of liquid that may be utilized to exchange heat in a variety of situations. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,040,476 for a xe2x80x9cKeel Cooler with Spiral Fluted Tubesxe2x80x9d, which system is submerged in a marine environment to cool the fluid therein. See also U.S. Pat. No. 4,043,289 which contemplates a keel cooler including a tube bundle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,060 is another example of heat exchangers directly employed in seawater.
Waterfronts across the U.S. and worldwide are currently undergoing large amounts of revitalization and other development. Generally, revitalization and/or development of waterfronts are normally restricted by stringent building codes that either limit a maximum height of building and any attachments placed on rooftops. In restoration areas, original rooflines are often required to be maintained. These restrictions make it difficult to employ convention cooling towers or other systems for air conditioning and other uses.
The present inventors have realized the need for an efficient heat exchanger for use in office building air conditioning and other uses. The inventors have also realized the need for a heat exchanger that can be deployed without altering an original facade, roofline or other publicly viewable portion of a building.
In one embodiment, the present invention provides a heat exchanger, comprising: a supply header pipe; a return header pipe; and a set of exchange tube coils, each comprising a tube connected between the supply header pipe and the return header pipe and arranged in a coil.
The present invention also includes a backbone support configured to support the exchange tubes in a horizontal manner.
The present invention includes methods of constructing and installing the heat exchanger.